1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multichannel time-voltage converter.
The multichannel time-voltage converter is used, for example, when a sample is excited by pulsed light and photoelectrons generated from the sample are detected so as to thereby measure the lifetime of the emission from the sample.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, this kind of multichannel time-voltage converter, for example, as shown in FIG. 1, has been proposed, in which when a first terminal T.sub.1 is fed a start signal, a start switch 1 is used to start the charging of capcitors C.sub.1, C.sub.2, and C.sub.3 by a power source 2, and when a second input terminal T2 is fed stop pulses one after another, stop switches S.sub.1, S.sub.2 and S.sub.3 are respectively sequentially turned off in correspondance with the stop pulses so as to thereby stop the charging of capacitors C.sub.1, C.sub.2 and C.sub.3.
Such a construction, however, is arranged such that a plurality of time-voltage converters are connected in parallel to only one power source so as to be multichanneled, whereby the circuit constants based on capacitors C.sub.1, C.sub.2, and C.sub.3 and resistances R.sub.1, R.sub.2, and R.sub.3 at each channel is slightly different so as to cause a shift in the charging waveform at each capacitor C.sub.1, C.sub.2, or C.sub.3, thereby creating a problem in that it is extremely difficult to make these waveforms closely correspond. In addition, the circuit construction is complex.